


Black Ring

by otaku_lady89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Fluff, Gen, M/M, cliche romance, gay/lesbian/bi/trangender prom, queer ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_lady89/pseuds/otaku_lady89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kankri loses his Asexy-signifying ring, he ends up gaining something much more amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ring

He would never forgive Porrim for dragging him to this festivity. Honestly, he didn't belong here. A prom attended after one has graduated highschool, having forgone going to the prom offered by the highschool itself, is not the place for a twenty-something gentleman. Especially not one of his particular persuasion.

On the bright side, at least it was a gay/lesbian/trangender/bisexual prom, and not just a regular den of iniquity. Porrim, dressed in her beautiful sparkling 2 am gown, that she designed herself, was intent on getting there early, so that they might claim a table. Aranea, in her blue, floofy gown was giggling excitedly, clinging to her girlfriend's hand. Kankri almost wished he was at home, writing that paper on the difference between Abliest slurrs and general hazing. His teacher had been reluctant to allow him the topic, but he had won him over in the end.

In this case, however, sitting at the table and watching the girl's purses, he supposed that he should have bothered to print out a couple of AVEN brochures, and perhaps set them at the table with the other GLBT literature. Looking at the black ring upon his right middle finger, he frowned. The music was loud, thumping, with teenagers and twenty-somethings dancing and bouncing. He had seen several crossdressers, as well as a few truly transgender individuals. A truly lovely androgyne had even offered to dance with him, once.

Now, however, he was beginning to wonder if he should leave early, and let Porrim and Aranea go home without having to worry about him. Standing, he moved to the drink stand to get some punch. He'd been assured that no one could spike it, as it was in large sports-drink-like containers with only spigots to get it out. As he filled his cup with the red liquid, the smell of sweat and teen angst was cut by some sharp cologne that he didn't recognise.

"Scuse me, Cheif. Mind if I squeeze past ya?" The voice was deep, and teasing without even meaning to be. Kankri turned, and found himself gazing at something out of a bad 50's movie. Hair slicked back, a leather jacket over a nice black tshirt, and jeans so tight, Kankri had to wonder if they'd been painted on. He moved out of the way, and nodded.

"My apologies, I did not mean to block the refreshment table." He replied, which caused the guy to lift an eyebrow.

"No problem there, Cheif. So, quick question. Wvhat exactly's this vwhole shindig about?"

For a second, Kankri stared in utter awe. This man... What... How could he just walk into... Taking a deep breath, he frowned, crossing his arms, which wrinkled his own deep garnet shirt. The white bowtie had been Porrim's addition to his attire.

"This is the Lesbian Gay Bisexual Transgender Prom. It is a free, safe environment for others to meet those that might be similar to themselves, without fear of harrassment or belittlement."

"Oh. Cool." This stranger grinned, sipping the crimson red juice, and Kankri watched him with curiousity.

"Unfortunately, there is very little literature here to inform others of another very subjuggated sexuality, and I find myself rather wishing I had brought my own. It is such a tragedy that no one in this crowd is being informed of Asexuality as being an option."

Now this seemed to draw the other's attention. "Asexuality, cheif? Like... as in sponges?"

A twitch ran through Kankri and he had to stifle a painfully angry urge to murder. "No, not as in sponges. As in, those who do not feel reproductive or sexual desire. As in someone who doesn't want sex. Ever. Someone like ME." He growled, looking to the other reprovingly.

"Wvoah. That's... wvowv. Gotta say, nevwer heard of it." The other shrugged, and Kankri sighed.

"Exactly. And that is why I feel that Asexuality is greatly under-viewed. It should receive equal attention to LGBT rights. Honestly, I'm a little upset that they did not even mention it!" He huffed, shaking his head. "By the by, should you ever see someone with a ring like this;" He then held up his right hand, showing the pure black ring he'd purchased online. "They are not interested in carnal relations. This does not mean they are aromantic, but simply that they do not wish to engage in intercourse."

"...Right. Does that mean they don't wvanna dance either?" The other asked, cracking a sudden grin that strangely enough had Kankri's heart beating faster.

"Not necessaril-YY! O-OI!" Suddenly he found himself being tugged out onto the dance floor. It was a relatively slow, this song, something about fireflies, or something, and the other had one of his hands in his grip, and one of his paws on Kankri's waist, and the asexy activist wasn't sure where to put his hand. It settled on the other's shoulder, and they stumbled through turning awkwardly in a dance. A red hot blush was settled on Kankri's cheeks.

"Hey, calm dowvn, cheif. I ain't gonna take your wvirtue or anythin." he chuckled, and Kankri found himself rather liking that chuckle. Down, heart. You don't WANT a relationship, remember? You can't take another heartbreak, Kankri told himself, his mind going to a girl in a turquoise dress and her boyfriend with the helmet. But the other man, the one with the white kercheif in his pocket, spun Kankri, and it drove his breath out of him. He hadn't been aware men COULD be spun.

"So, wvhat's your name?" The other asked, as he pulled the red-shirted male back in. "Mine's Cronus."

"Kankri. K-Kankri Vantas." He breathed, trying not to stare at violet eyes.

"Kan. Nice name, Kan."

They danced for a few more minutes, and then, as if breaking some spell, the song was over. Porrim spotted Kankri, and he was dragged into the crowd for another awkward dance. This one was bouncy and he was hot, and dear LORD he wasn't sure how long this dance was, but way before the girls were, Kankri was out of breath.

Staggering out of the crowd, Kankri collapsed back on his chair. There were more glasses at the table, but Kankri didn't keep an eye on them. Instead, his eyes looked for greased back hair, and that black leather jacket. he didn't see him, though...

Raising a hand to brush through his dark curls, he sighed. Only... He paused, pulling down his hand. His ring. His RING! It was gone! Jumping up, he began frantically searching the floor where they'd been dancing. Looking by the drink table, looking around everywhere. He worked himself into a frenzy, and Porrim had to stop dancing with Aranea to try and help him find it.

After an hour of searching fruitlessly, he sighed, face in his hands. He couldn't find it. It was gone. And it felt like it had taken his safety, his stability with it. Porrim brushed her hands through his hair, sighing. "C'mon, Kanny. Let's dance a bit more. It'll make you feel better."

He knew better, but he let her lead him onto the floor anyway. Two songs in, as if to top off a really bad night, he found that he could see the greaser boy he'd danced with. Dancing with a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She was laughing and smiling. He was grinning at her, that same flirtaceous grin he'd showered Kankri with. It felt like a dark cloud was poured over his night, and he took a deep breath, and ignored the male.

Dancing, he found, was actually rather fun. If only because it let him focus on moving his body, instead of what had happened that night. It was... Difficult not to focus on it. However, he was happy to try. The music swam around him, and the beat of the people around him eventually drew a smile to his lips, and Porrim bounced at his side, Aranea's arms around her waist, and he was almost happy for a moment.

The final song played, and the night ended sadly, Kankri felt. He had lost his ring, and part of him felt had lost a chance at something better. He comforted himself with the idea that the greaser probably didn't even remember his name, and that he didn't need anyone to feel complete. That he was focusing on himself, and getting his own life in order.

As he pulled on his suitjacket, he felt something tap his shoulder. Turning around, there he was. Cronus. The greaser. Kankri frowned, confused, only to have the other hold out a hand. Letting his hand open underneath it, Cronus dropped a black ring, and a peice of paper into it. Then he winked, and walked away.

"What was that?" Porrim asked, frowning after the other.

On the paper was a phone number, and a note. 'Found this by the punch. Thought it might be yours. Call me sometime, cheif. Cronus.' After sliding the black ring home on his middle finger, Kankri found himself unable to stop smiling.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He murmured. When he got home, he made sure to text a simple 'Thank you' to the number. It answered back quickly, and Kankri found that he could forgive Porrim after all, for dragging him to the queer ball.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by my own experiences at the gay/lesbian/bi/trangender ball in my area! XD Except, I didn't get the cute guy giving me back my necklace I lost. Drat.
> 
> I have, since I wrote this, been informed that in the handkercheif code, white means masturbation. Just so you all know. I thought it fit Cronus. XD


End file.
